linepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Play
__TOC__ Setting Up Grid Spaces For missions, obstacles and features are fixed For PvP, obstacles and features are placed according to the Random / Fair flag on the play format. When random, obstacles and features are per space completely random. When Fair, obstacles and features are balanced among all player grids. All players get to see the grid spaces before placing any cards Initial Placement (IP) Before the first turn, you get to place a certain number of cards onto the Grid. We call this the Initial Placement, or IP. For a standard game with a 3x3 grid that number is six, but this may be reduced if there are obstacles. The equation for how many cards you may place initially is: IP = 1 + ½ * (Open grid spaces) (rounded up) Base Max (BM) Every player has a Base Max determining how many cards they may hold in their hand at the end of an untap Action. BM starts at 4 for all players, and may never be lower than 2 nor exceed 6: 2 <= Base Max = 4 <= 6 Initial Hand Size (IHS) Your Initial Hand Size, IHS, depends on the grid spaces and is usually ten in a standard game. The equation for determining your IHS is: IHS = IP + BM Vanguard In some game formats, you can pick out the cards to use for the initial hand, rather than draw a random assortment of cards from your deck, effectively "stacking your deck". We call these cards the Vanguard. The first N Vanguard cards are reserved, and the rest added to the main deck. The main deck is shuffled, and the N Vanguard cards are placed on top in the original order. IHS cards are drawn. Then the main deck (possibly with any remaining Vanguard cards) is shuffled again. Most games are Vanguard 3. More difficult missions may allow six or more. Vanguard 10 is the maximum; this completely determines your starting hand in the standard game. After everyone has their initial hand, the each player places their IP cards on their grid. No attacks, damage, or actions may be taken during initial placement. However, “enters the Grid” maneuvers trigger (specifically ones that do revealing). Turns Turns are taken simultaneously by all players. A turn has three general phases: Turn Phases #'Start' - Start of turn effects resolve here #'Action' - Each player may take one action. All player actions are resolved simultaenously. Actions have a hierarchy of resolution depending on who owns the target card. #'End' - End of turn effects resolve here. Actions There are a few general actions that may be taken in all games: *'Play and Draw' - For an effect card, this is merely playing the card and drawing another from HQ. Unit cards are deployed onto the Grid into an open space, usually untapped. *'Untap and Refresh' = Untap all unit cards in play, and then Refresh the cards in your hand to your Base Max. This means drawing from HQ or discarding to Limbo as necessary. *'Attack' = Tap a card to perform its basic attack *'Activate' = Card maneuvers. Some maneuvers are effectively group attacks. Note that if HQ is empty, no cards are drawn. All other effects resolve where possible. In addition, team formats allow two more general actions: *'Transfer '= Place a card in the team Reinforcement Zone *'Summon '= Get a card from the team Reinforcements Zone Clocks Each turn is limited by a global clock for all players. This clock is usually 12 seconds for most multiplayer formats. Every player also has an individual clock, usually 1 minute. Once the global clock has run out, a player may draw upon their personal clock up to twice the global clock to make a tough decision. When their time runs out, they default to choosing the action Untap and Refresh. Victory Check If a player's personal clock runs out completely, they lose the game. Disconnection and timeout stats are tracked and available to other players. After each phase, winning conditions are checked (Victory or Triumph) as described in the Mission Objectives section. Category:Official Rules